Gin
Original character by Yoshihiro Takahashi Gin is an official character appearing in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, and in a couple of Shin Gaiden stories either as a major or a minor character. Outline Gin (銀) is a natural born leader, he is brave and strong, even as a puppy. Gin can be very vicous to his enemies if he knows they can't change, however, besides this, Gin is very kind to almost everyone else. As a puppy, Gin was more carefree and playful, and only became serious when he fought, however, as an adult, Gin is much more mellow and alert, possibly from the trauma of losing his father, but Gin is always determined and wants to help others. Gin is a white Akita Inu with silver Tora-ge (Tiger striped) markings. In Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, he is mainly white with a little bit of a blue shade on his back, he has big brown eyes, and three scars on his forehead from his fight with Akakabuto's mate. For some odd reason, In Ginga Densetsu Weed, he has blue eyes and alot more blue on his back, this is probably because Ginga Densetsu Weed was animated by different people. In the Manga version on Ginga Densetsu Weed, Gin doesn't change colors.In both manga and anime, Gin's eyes were rounder in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, and more narrow and rectangular in Ginga Densetsu Weed. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, Densetsu Weed, Orion Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Gin was born to Riki and Fuji. At a young age, Gin was chosen to be Takeda Gohei's new hunting dog because of his Tora-ge (Tiger striped) markings, and because Gohei saw his potential to be a bear-hound. Later, when Takeda Gohei went out with Riki in an attempt to kill Akakabuto, Daisuke and Gin followed. Gin then witnessed the "death" of his father, Riki. It was then that Daisuke and Gin vowed revenge on Akakabuto. With Riki gone, Takeda Gohei decided to put Gin under immediate training. The tasks that Gin was forced to do were very harsh - swimming very deep to get food and being forced to eat the ultra-bitter tasting bear meat. All was in hopes of being able to defeat the demon bear, Akakabuto. After some time, Gin began training with Daisuke to fulfill their vow of killing Akakabuto. Takeda takes Daisuke and Gin on a hunt, and he shoots down a bird. Gin goes to retrieve it, but is beaten to it by a German Shepherd. Gin is furious and runs after the fleeing dog, who jumps over a canyon with ease, but Gin doesn't make it and falls. Daisuke tries to cheer Gin up, as he feels upset that he let his master down. On the road back they meet the same dog that took Gin's pray, and also his owner Hidetoshi. The name of the dog is John, and apart from Akakabuto, John was his first enemy and competition. But over time, he and John became best friends. Daisuke once ran off with Hidetoshi's bow. They went into the forest, looking for Akakabuto, but instead, they ran into Akakabuto's mate. They fought with her for some time, then when Daisuke was too afraid to shoot his bow, Gin continued to fight. During this fight, Gin received three scars on his forehead, giving him his trademark look. Seeing Gin's heroic bravery, Daisuke then got the courage to fight. He waits for the angle to be correct and shot the bear, defeating her. As Daisuke and Gin are heading home, Gin smells something odd... Something he had smelled before. He runs away to find out what it is and discovers a pack of wild dogs fighting with a bear over dead deer. Gin is amazed by the dogs' strength and teamwork, but mostly he's impressed by their leader. Gin runs after the wild dogs as they run to their leader but a female dog, Cross, tells him to go home. As Daisuke turns up, Cross quickly leaves, and Gin starts to head home. Gin can't get the wild dogs and their leader out of his head so in the evening he and John go to the mountain to get a chance to meet the leader. John and Ben end up in a fight, but it's interrupted by the bear, Madara. Ben sees no other option than to flee, recalling the leader's order of not losing any more dogs. Gin and John follow, and Gin is dared to jump over a deep valley. If he succeeds, then he can meet the leader. Gin succeeds, but quickly has to jump back as his stubborn friend, John, is in trouble with Madara. The wild pack helps Gin to chase Madara away and the two dogs are taken to the leader. Gin can't believe it; the leader looks just like his father Riki, so he cries out to him. However, the leader says that he does not know him. The general, Sniper, manages to push Gin down and a fight is about to break loose when the leader tells them to stop. The leader explains to the dogs the situation in the Futago Pass. Later, Gin says goodbye to his mother and his siblings and then sets off with Ben to find more dogs. On his journey, Gin meets the Kai Brothers (Akatora, Chutora, and Kurotora), the Iga dog Akame, and other strong dogs. He also takes over as the leader of Ben's platoon, on Ben's recommendation, when the accidental poisoning on the Iga territory caused the Great Dane to go blind. Just before the final battle, Gin fights the three-legged bear, Mosa, and succeeds, but not without the loss of Benizakura. Finally, when they only have to face Akakabuto, the leader is late. Gin steps in as a leader role, making the fear disappear from the other young dogs. The leader eventually turns up and finally, he remembers Gin as his son. It was Riki all along! Akakabuto will not give up, and the loss of dogs is catastrophic. To avoid more dogs to getting killed, Riki teaches Gin the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, but not even the deadly strike seem to have an effect on the monster bear. Takeda Gohei is led by Smith, who doesn't want his friends to die, to the battlefield to shoot the bear, which he does. Finally, three generations of bear dogs has ended with the monster bear's death. As Gin and Riki are embraced by Takeda Gohei, Akakabuto returns from Hell and mortally wounds Riki. Gin then attacks Akakabuto with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and decapitates him. Before Riki dies, he gives Gin the leadership of the Ohu army, along with a warning to never use the Battouga ever again, or "they" will come. In the manga, some time after the defeat of Akakabuto, Cross and her puppies are kidnapped by a group of wolves led by Gaia. This begins another battle for Gin and the wild dogs of Ohu. Eventually, Gin and the others manage to defeat Gaia and his pack of wolves, and rescue Cross and the puppies. After this conflict is resolved, Gin goes to see his mother Fuji, Daisuke and Takeda Gohei once more. While hugging Gin, Takeda Gohei dies. Ginga Densetsu Weed anime Fourteen years have passed since the fall of Akakabuto, and it has been peaceful. After this paradise was created, a monster dog named Kaibutsu attacks Ohu and destroys it. Gin leaves with Akame and John to gather more soldiers, along with checking in on the heroes of the Great Battle against Akakabuto. Gin has to leave his mate, Sakura, in the care of Smith, who guides her out of Ohu, as it becomes too dangerous to be there any longer. As Gin saves Hook from Nero together with Akame and John, Gin is told that he has a son named Weed. He is also told that Sakura died of hunger and illness. Gin then sets out to find his son, but was captured by the Great Dane, Hougen, and was put under torture with John. Before he was captured, he sends Akame out to find Weed. Akame has rushed to Ohu to tell the remaining soldiers what has happened, telling them that Gin and John were both captured. Hook, along with Lefty, Roshi, and Tomi, manage to help John, Hiro, and Reika escape. Gin spends most episodes in the anime as a prisoner. Sometime later, Kyoushiro is thrown in as a prisoner with Gin inside Gajou. When Akame pushes up a stone to where Kyoshiro and Gin were, they escape with Toube, thus saving Gin. After this, Gin stays in the hot spring and lets the three generals, Buruge , Kite , and Bat, in the spring to heal their wounds. The generals, after seeing Gin's kindness, joins the Ohu army. In the final battle, Gin appears and tells all of Ohu to not interfere with the fight between Hougen and Weed. He then tries to kill Hougen after Weed does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga for the second time against the Great Dane. Weed pushes Gin away from Hougen and tells him that killing is wrong. Gin and the other Ohu soldiers believe that Weed has the true spirit of an Ohu soldier, so Gin retires as leader and hands the leadership over to his son. Ginga Densetsu Weed manga Gin is the leader of the Ohu wild dogs and the father of Weed, Joe, and Yukimura. He travels away from Ohu to find his long lost love, Sakura, who went to the mountains because of Lucy's lies, only to find out that she had died a few months ago. Later, Gin hears about his son, Weed, from the dog, Sasuke. Gin now travels back to search for him, but during a rest, he, John, and Akame get surrounded by the Great Dane, Hougen’s, soldiers. Gin sends Akame away to warn Weed while he, John, and a dog named Hiro try to keep the soldiers busy. But as Hougen pulls in a hostage, Reika, Gin has no choice but to surrender. He, John, and Hiro gets tortured and left in a house with no food or water. While he is kept as a hostage, Gin has a nightmare that Weed is killed right in front of him. He desprately tries to help his son, but it is too late. He screams his grief and even cries. He orders John and Hiro to flee while he stays behind. Gin knows that Hougen will not kill him, as his life is the only reason why the Ohu army would want to fight. In the prison, he meets his old sworn enemy, the Doberman, Sniper. After many days, a heavy snow storm hits Hougen's base. The dogs in his group huddle together in large groups around the shed where Gin is kept to keep warm, with a big group huddled inside it. Inside, Gin is enjoying the warmth of the other dogs but his peace is cut short when one of Hougen's dogs wakes everyone up and tells them to hurry over to where Hougen is. As the dogs leave, Gin is left in a cold shed but as he begins to wake up he sees the ghosts of John and Smith in front of him. John and Smith encourge Gin to get to his feet and escape while he has the chance, and they stay with him to make sure he's alright. Gin struggles to rise but manages to stand and wander outside where the two ghosts lead Gin into the forest and towards the road. He drags himself out to the road where some people find him. They wrap him in a blanket and take him to the vet to heal his wounds. When Gin feels strong enough, he escapes from the vet and starts rounding up dogs to help him defeat Hougen and find his son Weed. He manages to get three of Hougen’s platoon leaders Buruge, Bat, and Kite, on his side and is now ready to fight. But Gin arrives too late to the battle. He finds Tesshin wounded and hears that his son has fallen into a gorge together with Hougen. Gin bravely jumps into the gorge and here he fights both Hougen and Sniper. He doesn’t help defeating Hougen in the final moment, because he believes that it is Weed’s fight. Later, he runs to the South in order to help his son defeat the baboon general, Shougun, when Sasuke went back to Ohu to call for reinforcements. On the way he meets the local pack leader, Saheiji, who tells him about his other son, Yukimura. Gin now understands how serious this case is and rushs to aid both of his sons. He arrives just in time to see his sons kill Shougun, but unfortunaly also to experience Yukimura's death. Finally, peace rules the lands and Gin returns to Ohu. After a few months, Suzaku, the son of the Siberian Husky Hakuro, enters Ohu to tell that his dad (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin decides to aid his old friend and moves his pack towards Hokkaido. On the border to Hokkaido, they meet the Collie, Ramu, who tells that Hakuro and three of his sons have been slain by Victor’s pack. Gin now sends out Ramu to find Weed and bring him to Hokkaido. He then press forward and meet Victor, whom he fights. However, Gin has to retreat when Akame arrives and tell him that more of Victor’s troops are on their way. He retreats to the Ou army’s hideout, where he meets with Akame to discuss how they shall defeat Victor. As they run out to find him, Gin's pack is captured by Victor and taken as hostages in a gorge. Gin realizes that he has to do something, and pretends to surrender to Victor - however, what Victor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. The plan fails however due to the Russian pack outnumbering them. During the fight, Gin is badly injured by Victor but before the shepherd can finish him off, Weed arrives and uses the battouga to distract Victor and take out some of his pack. When Weed finsihes fighting the Russian pack, he notices that Gin is lying on the floor lifeless. Akame tries to get Gin breathing again to no avail. As the dogs howl for the apparent loss of their leader, Daisuke and Hidetoshi appear on the scene. With the help of the humans, Gin springs back to life and is able to leave the gorge with the survivng soldiers due to Victor fleeing the scene. Daisuke and Hidetoshi heal the wounded dogs and give them fresh water and food. Gin watches Daisuke leave with fond memories of his life with his former owner. Sometime after the Hybrid bear arc had started, Ben - Gin's old mentor and idol - dies of old age. In his sorrow, Gin along with the rest of the Ohu army howls. While Weed was currently away, Gin decided to visit his old owner Daisuke, who's overjoyed to be briefly reunited with his friend once more. He gets food and a bath, and even gets to sleep over at Daisuke's place much like how he did when he was a pup. When Weed and the others return, Gin is at first surprised at the appearance of another silver tora-ge Akita and his young son. When he finds out that this is Joe, his other son, the elderly Akita is so shocked that he had a heartattack. Ginga Densetsu Weed ORION Gin is still alive in Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, where the main character now is his grandson, Orion. When the earthquake shook their home in the Futago Pass, Gin helped lead the others to safety from the fires quickly spreading through the forests. As of right now, Gin and the majority of the Ohu army have been locked up in big cages. Gin briefly got to meet with one of his grandsons, Rigel, who was traveling with Terumune Kurohabaki at the time before the two heads off. 'Gin (Immortals Series by Ascended Demon) ' In Ascended Demon's Immortals series, Gin is Sniper's mate and the mother of Lector, Thunder, and Weed. He is also the second generation leader of Ohu and is an absolute immortal, along with his mate and sons. Immortals (by Ascended Demon) In Ascended Demon's "Immortals," Gin is a blue, Tora-Ge Akita pup who comes to the Ohu Army along with John. He meets Sniper when he defends Ben, saying that the platoon leader was telling the truth when he explained why they had arrived late. After Gin calls Riki "Father," he and Sniper fake a fight after the Ohu Commander knocked him off one of the rocks, whispering, "Act like we're fighting." Later that night, he goes to find Sniper to get an explanation as to what that had been about. Sniper tells him that he believed him, but did what he did in order to make less of a scene. They talk for awhile, and they quickly fall in love, Sniper explaining that they were absolute immortals, unkillable immortally beings with infinity souls, and that they were also omnipotent beings, as absolute immortals are omnipotent beings. They simply haven't attuned to their true power. Sniper also said their souls had formed an eternal bond. Due to his own infinity soul, Gin just knows it's true. They sleep together that night, but when Sniper wakes up from a nightmare of when he found out his brother died, Gin realizes that Sniper is his great half-uncle, but still loves him as his mate, due to the bond. Together, they travel to the Kai Mountains, making it there in four days as they ran without rest, suggesting that after Gin learned of his soul, his powers, self-sustaining powers, had activated. They meet the Kai Brothers, who soon learn of their immortality and manage to accept it. When Ben and the three platoons arrive, Gin and the others keep their immorality and his relationship with his great uncle a secret. He learns that Sniper had an immortal friend, not an absolute immortal, named Takahiro, who Ben said had been torn about. Sniper explains to Gin that Takahiro's killer knew of his immortality and that tearing him about, and decapitating him, was the only way to kill him. However, they do not search for the killer as they still have to deal with Akakabuto. Gin continues on the mission with the others and soon meets Moss, who knew of Sniper's immortality as he was the closest thing Sniper had to a father after he ran away. After getting Moss's help, they head to Mie to get the help of the Iga Ninja Clan, but Sniper and Gin encounter Koga dogs. Sniper was able to scare them off, however, by turning his eyes blood red, an ability he had learned a while back. Gin and Sniper go see Akame, and they find the Iga Lord fighting an immortal wolf named Gaia. Powers and Abilities (Immortal Series by Ascended Demon Only) '''Absolute Immortal Physiology/Infinity Soul: '''In Ascended Demon's Immortal series, Gin is an absolute immortal, an immortal that it completely immune to dying. It was stated that not even an omnipotent being can kill an absolute immortal. Although, it should be stated that for absolute immortals, it simply doesn't count as death if the body is completely destroyed, and the name absolute immortal is just another name for an omnipotent being. What makes an absolute immortal an absolute immortal is their infinity soul, a soul made purely of an infinite amount of eternal and absolute light and darkness. '''Active Abilities: '''Gin, like many of his omnipotent brethren, was reincarnated into his mortally family, and this form of reincarnation involves the infinity soul suppressing a majority of their abilities, along with their memory of what they truly are, however, there are ways to awaken some abilities before reattuning to their omnipotence. So far, the only known ways are death, even though they don't actually die, or simply being told what they are, as Sniper only had to tell Gin he was an absolute immortal for some of his abilities to reawaken. '''Absolute Will: '''One of the things an absolute immortal has is infinite willpower. This is one of the abilities that always remains active, even after the reincarnation. Gin, like his mate, Sniper, has limitless willpower. Because of that, his will is indomitable(cannot be broken). This would explain how he had been able to endure the brutal training Takeda had given him. '''Battouga: '''As a supernatural being, Gin is capable of using all battougas, while only certain mortals can use them. And since Gin is an absolute immortal and, of course, has greater strength and speed than a mortally canine, not to mention sharper teeth, he can use the battougas beyond their full potential, making them even more powerful when he's the user. '''Contaminant Immunity: '''Like any immortal, absolute immortal or not, Gin is immune to all contaminants. This includes alcohol, diseases, foreign chemicals, poisons, and radiation. '''Enhanced Awareness: '''Like any supernatural or semi-supernatural being, Gin is capable of detecting supernatural beings, while mortally and supernatural machines cannot unless the being allowed themselves to be detected. However, absolute immortals have a concealment ability so powerful that they cannot detect one another. This allows them to hide from omniscience, but their brethren can still find them by seeing them with their own eyes. '''Enhanced Condition: '''Despite only attuning to little of his omnipotence, Gin's physical and mental capabilities had enhanced after being told he was an absolute immortality. He doesn't have enhanced condition at its highest level, as he lacks bulletproof durability like Riku, but it's possible his durability is beyond that of a mortally canine at their peak. '''Meta Regeneration: '''Meta regeneration was one of Gin's abilities that had been reactivated after being told what he was by Sniper. Meta regeneration is a powerful regenerative ability that is likely possessed only by absolute immortals. It's capable of regeneration the body at a sub-atomic level, and likely mentality. And unlike most forms of regeneration, this can heal any damage done to the soul. However, when Sniper did a soulnova, his regeneration was suppressed to where it's only accelerated healing, although, Sniper said his regeneration would reactive once his infinity soul healed. Of course, Sniper stated that absolute immortals could simply force their powers to work, but the damage done to their soul causes strain on them, which is why he didn't just will the damage to his infinity soul to heal. '''Morality Transcendence: '''As an absolute immortal, an omnipotent being, Gin is not bound by the laws of good and evil, and can do as he pleases without being called good or evil. This also makes him immune to mortality manipulating abilities. '''Omnislayer: '''As an absolute immortal, Gin can likely kill anything less of another absolute immortal, though high-level immortals can prove hard to kill or possibly unkillable like an absolute immortal, as Nikita was able to survive Sniper's soulnova, which only an infinity soul can survive, however, Nikita had stated that it was a regenerative clone, but it would explain why Nikita was weakened in "Absolute Immortals." So Nikita might've been affected when his clone was destroyed. '''Pain Suppression: '''It had been stated that Gin and Sniper cannot feel pain unless damage is inflicted on them through high-level means, like being harmed by other absolute immortals, or after doing a soulnova, like how Sniper did a soulnova in an effort to destroy Nikita. '''Power Anchoring: '''As an absolute immortal, an omnipotent being, Gin's powers cannot be negated, erased, removed, or have them be effected in any harm or nonbeneficial way. They can still suppress their powers after reincarnation, as it doesn't count as negation, especially when they'll simply reactivate under the proper circumstances. '''Power Immunity: '''While it is unknown, it's likely that Gin is immune to whatever powers a mortal may possible, as they are merely on a mortal scale, and he's immune to certain supernatural powers. There's a difference between super and supernatural. '''Primordial Entity Physiology: '''Sniper had stated that all absolute immortals are as old as eternity, just like time and the rest of the omniverse. While Gin's mortally body is six months to a year old in "Immortals," his infinity soul has no age, as it is as old as eternity. '''Psychic Immunity: '''Absolute immortals are completely immune to all psychic powers, whether telepathic, empathic, etc. Their minds cannot be read, and their immunity still allows them to communicate with others telepathically, but like their concealment and machines, the other can only hear their thoughts if they allow them to. '''Self Sustenance: '''After being told he was an absolute immortal by Sniper, Gin's self-sustaining abilities had reactivated. He had no need for food, water, sleep, or air, nor does he have the need to urinate or defecate. Also, while fire can harm him, as Sniper's face was burnt, Gin is immune to heat. And while ice may be able to trap him, his body itself cannot be frozen. Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Males Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Official Characters Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Kurojaki's Change Of Heart Characters Category:Dogs Category:Akita Inu Category:GDW:AU characters